operation LOVEBIRDS: the musical
by potterfreak001
Summary: For all those who read operation LOVEBIRDS, this is for you. follow Tucker through his numerous and failed attempts once again, with a differance. DXS
1. Chapter 1

I AM SO HAPPY! So many people liked "Your heart will lead you home" ! Thank you, thank you. This is the much awaited operation lovebirds : the musical

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom or the song Kiss the girl. **

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Operation L.O.V.E.B.I.R.D.S : the musical

Hey! Tucker, you da man! Whoo hoo! Now your probably wondering why I'm so worked up. I have got three good reasons, 1: I have got enough allowance again, 2: I got a new PDA, aaaaand... 3: I have finally got Sam to confess that she likes Danny. Thhaats right folks! I GOT HER TO CONFESS! Well, it did take a lot of blackmail and a (very nearly done) blood oath, but I did it. Oh, and when I was doing chores to earn some hard cash, I did some cleaning for this phcyco-whatsit, I learnt that music can trigger some very powerful emotions. So now all my attempts shall be music related. What's more, maybe, _maybe_ Sam will help me. Eventually.

Attempt one: K.I.S.S.T.H.E.G.I.R.L

He he. I've blindfolded those two and plonked them in a secret lagoon known only to me. Me, and me only. Hmmm? Why did I have to blindfold Sam? Well, I didn't think she would cooperate, so she has much idea as to what's going on as Danny does. Ha ha. Ooh... they managed to pull the blindfolds off. Better start the music. Lights, camera, ACTION!

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl   
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl...

Humph. All that effort and all I get was a Very Very loud "TUCKER!", chased around a bit, picked up by Danny (man, somebody's been working out a lot lately!) and thrown into the lagoon.

I did get a very funny picture of Sam and Danny turning an interesting shade of beetroot, though.

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Well? What do you think? I'll do both Sam and Danny's point of View for each attempt, though.

**If it sucks, tell me so I can make it better. No flames, please. You know, I was gonna publish this yesterday, but the server was down? My mom swore that I screamed like a pontianak and even the jade emperor would have heard me... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sammy's POV. That's all.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

Sam's Pov.

GRRRRR... that Tucker makes me so MAD! Not only did he find out about my feelings for Danny, He's trying to play matchmaker. I don't want Danny to find out, it may ruin our friendship. I am already very content watching from afar...

Huh? Oh yeah! Do you know what the idiot did! First of all, he blindfolded us and put us in this lagoon and started playing some weird song!( I couldn't hear the words properly)

It had a very strange effect on Danny, though. He kept staring at me and kept leaning closer, and closer... Until we both spotted tucker hiding in the bushes. Then Danny practically flew over and chucked tucker into the pond.

At home, I heard this song that describes my feelings for Danny so accurately, its scary.

Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase  
But I can't stop fanning the fire  
I know I'm meant to say no

But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

Oh I can hardly breathe, yeah  
Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I just can't stop myself  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game  
Cause when I feel his arms hooked around me  
I know I'm meant to say no (I'm meant to say no)  
(Clap your hands)

But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

Can't you see  
Whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
Think you know  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
He's so irresistable  
(You're so irresistable)

But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

Don't you think so too?

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

**Ha ha. I just love that song. Danny's up next! Oh, one more thing, I DO SONG REQUESTS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh, I'm sorry that the last one was so sucky.And that I took so long to update again. I'll try to do better this time. Oh and to those people who e-mailed me: THANK YOU, Luna weasly and hermione potter, I'm gonna use that later on. And to giggleaid, I don't know what that song is, but I'll check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom yadda yadda yadda...**

Chapter 3: Danny

Oh man... it is time for me to do something very DRASTIC. I am going to get Paulina. No matter what it takes. Even if it means turning into phantom for her. But before I do that, I will woo her with a song. Yeah. If that doesn't work then I'll do phantom. What? Why do I want to do this all of a sudden? Lets just say I have two good reasons : 1 Dash has taken a sudden interest in Sam, even though Tucker says that he's dating Paulina. 2 I had a very fatal attraction to Sam when we were on that boat, and I don't want to be an evil two-timer like Dash Baxter is. I can't date Sam, it's too weird. She's my childhood friend. I couldn't date her anymore than I could Date tucker. AHHHH!BAD THOUGHT BEGONE!

Okay, whoo... I'm better now. This is the song I'm gonna get her with.

The tide is high but I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
I'm not the kind of Guy  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no

It's not the things you do  
That tease and hurt me bad  
But it's the way you do  
The things you do to me  
I'm not the kind of Guy  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no

The tide is high but I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
Number one  
My number one  
Number one

Every Guy wants you to be his girl

But I'll wait right here 'til it's my turn  
I'm not the kind of Guy  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no

The tide is high but I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
Number one, number one

Every time that I get the feeling,  
You give me something to believe in,  
Every time that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be,  
But u know I'm gonna take my chance now,  
I'm gonna make it happen some how,  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moments pain for a lifetimes pleasure

Every Guy wants you to be his girl  
But I'll wait right here 'til it's my turn  
I'm not the kind of Guy  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no

The tide is high but I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one

Every time that I get the feeling,  
You give me something to believe in,  
Every time that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be,  
But u know I'm gonna take my chance now,  
I'm gonna make it happen some how,  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moments pain for a lifetimes pleasure

The tide is high but I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
Number one, number one...

There, it's done. Now all I have got to wait for is results.

And now... to make up for the long break I've had, for the first time ever, A SUPER DOUBLE WHAMMY OF TWO CHAPTERS COMPRESSED INTO ONE!

Sam's POV

I just can't BELIVE him! That traitor ! that rascal! That idiot! No... for once, I am not cursing at tucker. I am cursing that idiot Danny. May all the fleas from a thousand camels infest his armpits and stay there till the end of time! Sigh... well, I suppose it's too late now. He Finally went and got Paulina. Not as Fenton, mind you. As Phantom. That is not true love thats just Paulina wanting the coolest guy around. Hmph. Well, I guess I'm to blame too. I didn't act at all. I think this song explains it all.

Me:If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history-been there, done that!  
Tucker and the rest of the school:

Who'd'ya think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
Me:No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
Tucker and the rest of the school:You swoon, you sigh,  
Why deny it? Uh-oh!  
Me:It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learnt its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
Tucker and the rest of the school:

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you feel  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Me:No chance, no way,  
I won't say it  
Tucker and the rest of the school:Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love  
Me:This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
Tucker and the rest of the school:You're doing flips  
Read our lips  
You're in love  
Me:You're way off base,  
I won't say it  
Get off my case,  
I won't say it  
Tucker and the rest of the school:Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love  
Me:  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love...

Sigh... What am I to do?

**Well, there you have it. Don't worry, they WILL get together in the end. By the way, send me LOTS of e-mails and requests and whatnot cuz my inbox is so empty that my parents only let me on every few days only now and I need a valid excuse so that I can write more. Okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHEEEEEEEE! I am feeling HYPERACTIVE! A really big THANK YOU to Erin Brinkle for the songs. And to Luna weasly and hermione potter, send me those songs. Erin Brinkle says that these are Celine Dion** **songs and** ** I have absolutely no idea who she is. For everyone whose wondering what I'm yabbering about, these wonderful people are sending me suggestions and songs so if you have a song in mind send it to you. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own danny phantom yabba yabba yabba...zZzZzZzZzZzZ**

PF PF PF

Chapter four: Tucker's POV

Man, I can't BELIVE Danny! When he discovers that he likes Sam( I think), he goes off and starts dating Paulina as Phantom! That is SO DISPICABLE. And stupid. Plus evil. Now poor Sam is heart- broken. Danny doesn't notice because he zooms off to Paulina's as phantom to fly her two rounds around Amity park before school. He also seems to be staring at Paulina twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. If only he would stop doing that for at least one minute, he would have noticed that Sam is on the edge of an emotional breakdown and that someone (or someones) has been trying to get her to be his girlfriend. No, I have NO IDEA who is trying to get her. All I know is that her locker has been stuffed full of love letters. Usually Sam would be in a complete rage and she would have beaten up the person who wrote them but the problem is that she is way to depressed to care. She's even too depressed to yell at me. The school talent show is coming up and I have the PERFECT songs for her. They are:

Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart is shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love?

Have you ever walked on air, ever  
Felt like you were dreamin'  
When you never thought it could  
But it really feels that good  
Have you ever been in love?

Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart is shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love?

The time I spent waiting for something  
That was heaven sent  
When you find it don't let go  
I know...

Have you ever said a prayer  
And found that it was answered  
All my hope has been restored  
I ain't looking anymore  
Have you ever been...

Some place that you ain't leavin'  
Somewhere you gonna stay  
When you finally found the meanin'  
Have you ever felt this way?

The time I spent waiting for something  
That was heaven sent  
When you find it don't let go  
I know...

Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
You can even reach the stars  
Doesn't matter near or far  
Have you ever been in love?  
Have you ever been in love?  
So in love

This one can be for her to ell him about her crush. If that doesn't work then I will try the more direct approach with this song:

I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh - what if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do

I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by

Should I

Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

Touch him  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's mean to be  
All in time you'll see

I love him  
Of that much I can be sure  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say

I'll

Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Tonight love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase  
Blind faith will lead love where it has to go

This has GOT to work. Please. Pretty please. With a cherry on top.

PF PF PF 

**Well, what do you think? This is another double whammy of two songs. Send me your criticisms so that I can make the story better. So, until next time, zai jian!**

**Potterfreak001 **


End file.
